camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeolus' Cabin
Aeolus' Cabin Description Aeolus' cabin is made of grey bricks. They are always shifting in the wind. There is always a breeze on the inside. The floor is tile, but looks like ever-shifting clouds. The ceiling is a swirling of blues and greys. All the furniture inside shifts when the breeze hits them. Residents Counselor # Kevin King Lieutenant # Beatrice McKennett Members # Erion Maze # Rider Murphy # Micah Bachelder # Peter Aither # Ruth Solomon # Brontiantina Draconis # Abbiee Hughes # Maya Jenson Inactive # Veata Labiba Connolly Campers Not Year Round # Amy Young Former # Vladimir Kaye (Broken Covenant) # Melina Avenson (Left Camp) # Jared Young (Left Camp) # Anton Mazdin (Left) # Oliver Buchanan (Left Camp) # Jean Bellard (Left) # Sean Life (Ghost) Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Aeolus have the ability to create powerful gusts of wind, however, the stronger the gust, the more it drains them. # Children of Aeolus have the ability to, while using a specially made hilt, funnel air into a razor sharp sword or knife. (Note: The hilt must be requested at the armoury). Defensive # Children of Aeolus have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. # Children of Aeolus have the ability to create a small tornado, about the size of the user, which can be used to block projectile attacks for a short time. Passive # While flying, Children of Aeolus move faster than they would on the ground or anyone else that can fly, as Aeolus was the King of the wind gods. Supplementary # Children of Aeolus have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. # Children of Aeolus have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; conversely this can also be used to slow the movements or attacks of others. Counsellor Only # In rare cases, children of Aeolus can create a massive tornado, about five times the size of the user, which can be used to violently assault others with strong winds and debris. Traits # Make amazing meteorologists, as they know all the current weather going on in a certain area. Treaty with Other Cabins Notus' Cabin I, Kevin King, the most awesome demigod ever, have made a treaty with Notus' cabin, as wind must not be broken. * We are allied in any confrontation, argument, or fight. Zephyrus' Cabin I, Kevin King, the coolest demigod in the world, have made a treaty with Zephyrus' cabin, as wind must not be broken. * We are allied in any confrontation, argument, or fight. Boreas' Cabin I, Kevin King, the most amazing demigod in camp, have made a treaty with Boreas' cabin, as wind must not be broken. * We will ally with them in any fight. Eurus' Cabin I, Kevin King, the super-est demigod in all of everywhere, have made a treaty with Eurus' cabin. * We will ally with them in any fight. Prometheus' Cabin I, Kevin King, the most super duper demigod I know, have made a treaty with Prometheus' cabin. * We will help each other in fights. Poseidon's Cabin I, Kevin King, the best demigod in the universe, have made a treaty with Poseidon's cabin. * We will help each other in any confrontation, argument, or fight. Enemy Cabins Nyx's Cabin Kevin King got into a fight with a few members of Nyx's cabin, including the counsellor. After Nyx's counsellor used his unique "terror" power, Kevin freaked out and declared Nyx and Aeolus enemies Pets Illyana is a Orange Tabby Cat that belonged to Anton Mazdin, and is now The Cabin's Category:Cabins Category:Children of Aeolus